Secret's Out
by skybabe
Summary: NS


Chapter 1 - The Hallway  
  
Catherine noticed that he had been moody for the last few days, 'Hey Nicky' her voice followed him as he walked past her down the hall. 'Is everything OK?' she asked when she caught up to him. 'Yeah Catherine, everything's fine' 'You just seem a little quiet, are you.' He stopped and turned towards her 'I said everything's fine, OK!'. She raised her hands, deflecting his sharp words and let him turn and walk away.  
  
That was close to the truth, Nick thought, everything had been fine, up until Sara had started flirting with the new lab technician. But now jealousy had overtaken him. He craved the attention Sara was giving to someone else. He had thought about her a lot before but it was nothing compared to this.  
  
A door opened to his left and she appeared smiling, the grin broadened as she caught sight of him and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. 'Got it' she said 'Blood found on Evan's sweater matches Dodwell's' 'That's great Sara' he stepped to let her past and she stepped the same way.  
  
'Sorry' he muttered as they stepped into each others way again. They both laughed and she looked up from her paperwork, he paused for a millisecond too long before tearing his attention away from her. He knew immediately that he had given himself away, and he focused on his feet, cleared his throat whilst trying to think of something to say. He waited too long, she was gone. 'Great' his words echoed down the empty hallway.  
  
Chapter 2 - What next?  
  
Later when he walked into the break room he found Sara with her feet up on the table, reading. This time he was quicker off the mark. 'Sara, about before I. er' Damn he thought, speechless twice in one day. 'Before. oh, yeah, nothing to worry about' she filled the silence. He was deciding what to say next and before any words came to him she was up and away. As the break room door closed behind him he was left, mouth still open to speak, in an empty room.  
  
What now, wondered Sara. All this time she had fantasised about Nick but thought he would never feel the same way, and, in any case, it'd be a bad idea to even think about dating someone that she worked so closely with. What happened with Hank was bad enough!  
  
But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, knowing that he had feelings for her made him all the more irresistible.  
  
She started imagining running a hand down his cheek and across his jaw as they kissed, pressing closer together.  
  
'Woah, watch where you're going Sara!' In her daydream she'd narrowly avoided Warrick and his cup of coffee. 'Sorry' she apologised, trying to focus her attention back in the lab.  
  
She failed, spending the remainder of the shift wondering if he had felt the same all along. How had she failed to notice? What would happen next?  
  
Nick, on the other hand, worried his way through the shift, feeling that he had made a fool of himself and wishing that he could have concealed his feelings a little better. What was Sara thinking of him now? What would happen next?  
  
Chapter 3 - The Elevator  
  
As the shift came to a close he hurried towards the elevator, hoping to avoid anymore embarrassing moments with Sara. He'd made it, no sign of her, as he dived in between the closing doors, breathing out a sigh of relief. 'Oh' he began as he realised who he had jumped into the elevator with. But before he could get anymore words out, a hand reached up, gently touching his face and her lips met his.  
  
He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, brushing her hair away from their faces as they fell into the moment where only the perfect kiss can take a person.  
  
He locked his arms around her waist, and she held his muscular shoulders, as he lifted her from the floor and walked her backwards pressing her against the wall of the elevator and the console, activating the emergency stop button.  
  
The elevator grated to a standstill between floors and the pair broke away from the kiss long enough to smile at each other. Then Sara moved her hands up to the back of his neck and pulled him back to her for more.  
  
She had never known a kiss like this, for once in her life nothing mattered, she was wrapped up in the moment.  
  
It wasn't long before security had over-ridden the stop button and the elevator jumped back into action, putting a stop to the action inside.  
  
The embrace was broken. Breathlessly Sara uttered 'Follow me!' and as the doors opened he did just that, pausing briefly in front of the bemused security guard 'You should get that checked'.  
  
Chapter 4 - Confusing Grissam  
  
When they got into her Tahoe both reached for each other again. She leant over placing a hand on his thigh, feeling the toned muscles through his jeans and he ran a hand down her side. Sara responded by turning even further towards him & he scooped her into his arms again, this time bringing her down on his lap.  
  
Feeling how hard he was beneath her a sigh escaped and, not to be out manoeuvred, she shifted slightly making him groan as she bent to kiss him.  
  
Suddenly the car was lit up. The security light in the parking lot had been activated by Grissam as he made his way to his car. With lightning reflexes Sara was back in the driver's seat, even before Grissam's sharp eyesight picked up any movement in the vehicle. He had noticed them in the darkness though. 'You two alright? 'Yeah' came the response from a reasonably dishevelled Sara 'Just wouldn't start' she finished, firing the engine before he could respond.  
  
As Sara pulled away Grissom realised how flustered Nick had looked, he paused as the thoughts came together and, tilting his head (with a similar bemused look to that of the security guard not long before) he turned to look at the Tahoe now disappearing from his view. No, he rationalised, shaking his head and walking on to his car. 


End file.
